


Hope's Final Wish

by SphericalRainbow



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SphericalRainbow/pseuds/SphericalRainbow
Summary: Hajime receives a call late in the night from a friend from Hope's Peak. He was knocking on death's door. In a panicked fluster, he and Chiaki work together to make his final days peaceful.





	Hope's Final Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! My first Danganronpa fic! I usually write Vocaloid so this'll be fun. This is also my first fic on this site so /please/ tell me what you think!

The sound of the ringing phone bounced off of every corner and piece of furniture in Hajime’s house. He groaned, rolling onto his side, and read his alarm clock.

"21:13."

By the time he urged himself up and into the hallway, the ringing had stopped; but just as fast as that ended, his ringtone arose from the kitchen. He hurried in and swiped it from the counter, then looked down onto the screen. There, an image of his friend was displayed. His faded hair and gray eyes made him recognizable, and his smile was brighter than anything else. The picture was taken at the island from his school trip, and it was in front of the hotel’s lobby. He was sitting at the pool, feet in the water. The name on the screen read “Komaeda”. Right before the ringing ended, Hajime swiped the “answer” option, then pulled his phone up to his ear.

“Dude, it’s like, 9 o’clock. Shouldn’t you be getting ready for bed?” Silence. “Nagito?”

“…Hey. Sorry.” He sounded more frail than usual. Hajime stared up at his ceiling, then began to make his way to the refrigerator. 

“What’s up? Everything okay?”

“…”

“Nagito?”

“…Can you come over?”

“Dude, it’s like, I just woke up. Can this wait?”

“I dunno,” answered Nagito, and Hajime frowned as he pulled a soda out of the fridge. “It’s kinda an emergency.”

~:::~

“Dammit, now’s not a good time, Nanami…” Hajime drove faster than the speed limit as he tried to make his way to the gamer’s house. She lived a solid thirty minutes away, but too much can happen in that time.

“At the tone, please leave a—” He hung up and attempted to call again. After this pattern continued, the ringing stopped. Initially, he was greeted with a yawn.

“Hello…?”

“Chiaki, I’m coming to get you.”

“…I’m sorry?”

“I need you to come on.” He slowed down ever so slightly to make a turn, then caught back up to speed.

“Why? To go where?”

“Nagito’s.”

“Why?”

“Chiaki, seriously. Get dressed. I’ll explain when I get there. We have to go now.” 

“I…Okay.” From her end, Hajime heard her stand and slowly make her way to her closet. “How far are you?” 

“About 10 minutes away.”

She muttered a “damn” under her breath, then she sighed. “Okay. I’ll get dressed and wait for you outside.”

“Good. Thanks.”

“Mhm…” She ended her line as Hajime made it into her neighborhood. She lived in the back of a shrouded—and relatively scary—complex. After a few more twists and turns, he pulled up closer to Chiaki’s house. Sure enough, she was sitting on her porch, her face illuminated by the light from her handheld game. She glanced up at the sound of Hajime’s car stopping, and she pulled on her bag and walked over. He unlocked the door as she approached and she climbed in, pulling on her seatbelt. “Okay, so what’s going on?”

“Nagito is getting weaker.”

“…Okay?”

Hajime began to make his way out. “He doesn’t think he’s gonna be here much longer.”

Chiaki’s face turned grim enough to notice in the poor lighting. Her rose gold eyes softened a little as she kept her gaze locked on the street. The ride was silent for another while, then Chiaki took a deep breath. “What are we going over there for? To help?”

“…I don’t know yet,” was Hajime’s soft reply. He took a left to get on the interstate. “I think…he just needs us there with him for a bit.”

“…I see.” Chiaki looked down to her device and flipped open the lid. The only sound in the car was Chiaki’s fingernails clicking on the buttons and an occasional groan. After another while, Chiaki began to nod off. She fell asleep, her head dangling over her game. Hajime glanced, then reached over and closed the system. He then averted his gaze back to the road as he edged off to the exit. He was greeted with a stop light and a handful of other cars. Chiaki slowly rose her head and stared out the window as they began to move again. 

“…Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think…” Chiaki’s voice got softer, “Do you think, he could be playing with us again?”

“What do you mean?” Hajime took a right to enter the neighborhood.

“I mean, well, you know Nagito.”

“He sounded very genuine,” stated Hajime as he drew closer and turned into a driveway. “He sounded scared, and weak.”

“…Okay.” Chiaki unbuckled her seat belt and climbed out of the car. Hajime did the same, then locked the doors as he made his way to the house. It was run-down, and all of the lights were on. It looked very out of place compared to the other houses on the street, but that’s how they could tell it was his. They glanced at each other one more time before ascending the small hill leading to his door. Chiaki hesitantly reached up and knocked, then stuffed her hand in her jacket pocket. After another small moment of silence, the door slowly opened. Nagito didn’t look much different than the last time they saw him, but he was definitely weaker. He smiled a little, then let them in. 

“I, uh, I don’t have much, but…” Nagito slowly made his way to the kitchen, “would you like some tea?”

“I’m good,” muttered Hajime, and Chiaki rose her head drowsily.

“I’d like some. Thanks.”

Nagito nodded and brought over two cups, then sat in the chair across from the sofa Hajime and Chiaki sat at. For a long while, the only sound was Chiaki and Nagito sipping on their tea. No one said a word for what seemed to be forever. After a while, Nagito sighed.

“I…Thanks a lot, guys. And sorry…”

“It’s no big deal,” responded Hajime as he flashed a frail smile. With that, the silence returned. It was an odd, eerie silence, and it was interrupted by Chiaki’s soft voice.

“What are you wanting us to do?”

“I’m…I’m not sure.” He was speaking a lot slower than normal, then he lowered his head. “Why…Why did I call you over again?”

“You said you weren’t feeling well.”

“…Huh.” Nagito stood up again and made his way back to the kitchen after taking Chiaki’s empty teacup. He placed them neatly in the sink and stared at it for a moment. After another deadly silence, he made his way back. He sat in his chair again and watched the other two; Hajime bit his lip and Chiaki looked up at the ceiling.

“…How about this,” Chiaki started without breaking her gaze, “do you have a bucket list, by chance?”

“…A what?”

“A bucket list,” chimed Hajime, and Nagito shrugged.

“Am I supposed to?”

“…Not really, no. But, we can make you one.”

Nagito flashed the smallest hint of a smile before standing. “Let me get my notebook.”


End file.
